A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
In a continued effort to reduce the weight of a gas turbine engine, a case surrounding the fan rotor has been manufactured of a composite material, such as carbon epoxy, to further reduce weight.
Although composite fan cases are light weight and include several other favorable characteristics, one challenge with composite fan cases is attaching components to the case. In general, components have been attached with threaded fasteners extending through the case. However, threaded fasteners through the composite material may degrade structural capability of the containment case.